World
by garchompfan0880
Summary: After awakening from a coma, a Garchomp finds himself between a group of strangers and a malevolent, bloodthirsty figure.
1. Chapter 1-Part 1

Spinning, twisting, mixing. The Garchomp's headaches hard. Pounding, throbbing, hurting. Falling into an endless spiral, yet not. Losing sense, yet keeping in touch. "Am I dying? Is this what death is?" He thought. "No. Not now." The garchomp struggled to open his eyes.

His hearing was muffled, and everything was a blur to him. Slowly his senses became cohesive. He could see the hospital room around him. He could understand the nurse's speech.

"Ngh... hh..." He tried to vocalized. His mouth was dry.

"Welcome back, Mr. Dyson" the nurse replied.

"H-hey." he stammered, adjusting his slumped body upward. "A glass of water, please."

"Right away." The nurse said, exiting the room. Dyson looked down at the floor. He didn't think of why he was there, or how long was he out. He only thought of how his sister was doing. He looked out of the open window to a night a deeper blue than his scales. Cold, crisp early spring air filled his nostrils, filling him with ease.

The nurse re-entered the room and sat the water glass on the table. "Here you are." "Thanks" Replied Dyson, who promptly drank the glass. The water was ice-cold and invigorating. He put the glass back down from where he put it. "Ahh. Thanks again." He said, his mouth no longer parched.

"I must inquire, how is my sister?" "She is waiting outside. She fell asleep waiting for you to wake up from your coma." "May you please wake her up?" Dyson asked, not phased at all by what the nurse said. "Yes, sir." The nursed obliged, although with a look of slight confusion on her face. The nurse exited the room.

Dyson looked at the doorway. Waiting for a response. "HE IS?!" erupted suddenly from outside the room in a voice familiar to him. Footsteps are heard running up to the doorway when from around a corner, a female Lucario suddenly appears around from.

She squeals excitedly, running towards Dyson while shaking her hands. "Yep, that's my sister." he thought. She gives him a tight hug once she reaches him, nuzzling him. "Hey, hey now, Ariana! you never do that!" Dyson chuckles. "I've missed you sooo much!" She said, hugging him even tighter. "Aye, ya don't have to anymore-!" Dyson replied, hugging his sister back. "Wait-whut?" his sister said suddenly, as she pulled away from the hug.

"Wait, wh-" Dyson stopped, as he looked at his left hand. his whole forearm was gone, and in its place was a prosthetic. He sat there silently. Ariana looked upset. "I'm very sorry, sir. Your arm was too damaged, and we had to amputate." the nurse responded politely. "...I understand." Dyson replied quietly, as he looked toward his sister. "Well, I never thought I'd have a nice nap AND a metal glove, would I?" Ariana chuckled, looking in higher spirits.

"You said I was in a coma?" Dyson said as he turned to the nurse. "How long was I out, exactly?" The nurse sighed anxiously. "You've been in a coma for 5 years." Dyson stared at the nurse, then to the prosthetic, to Ariana, then back at the nurse. "Well. Then I'm in for one hell of a culture shock." Dyson replied. "May I have more details on what happened?" "You were in a major car crash. A drunk driver collided head-on. Your sister escaped only with minor wounds. You, on the other hand, took the brunt of it all. We weren't sure you were going to make it, and it is a miracle you can converse at all."

"Well, damn me! I guess I've cashed in my luck. If 5 years is 5 years, it is 2010, no?" Dyson said. "Yes. Its August 9th of 2010." Ariana replied. "If that's the case, then you'll have to show me what has changed!" Dyson exclaimed as he patted Ariana on the back. "Now then, when can I leave?" "It should take approximately an hour to get the paperwork and final checkups done." the nurse replied. Dyson nodded.

Dyson and Ariana spent that our conversing. They talked about what's new and what's changed. Dyson was surprised now you could now just swipe and tap on phones rather than clicking small buttons. The nurse finally announced that they were free to leave. Dyson only stumbled for a bit before walking properly again. "I couldn't have waited for the day I'd leave here with you," Ariana said when driving out of the parking lot. Back at home, Dyson finally got to rest on a bed that he thought he hadn't slept on for a day when in reality, he hadn't slept on for years.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	2. Chapter 1-Part 2

Dyson opens his eyes to the roof, his body slowly waking up limb from limb. He got up from bed, still sleepy. The alarm on the end-table buzzed rhythmically. Bzz-Bzz-Bzz. Dyson subconsciously hovered his finger over the snoozed button and pressed it. He felt the urge to lie down and sleep, yet he knew he had to continue with his day. He could feel his sleep fade away as soon as he stood up. After stretching for a bit, and equipping his signature green scarf, the garchomp exited to the living room, where Ariana was waiting.

"Hey! what took you so long to wake up?" She said. "Eh, I don't know. You'd think after 5 years of sleep I'd be unable to sleep again. Nope, dropped like a brick when I got to my bed." "I've heard that REM sleep doesn't occur when someone is comatose." "That explains a lot." "Hey, someone sent you a letter," Ariana said, as she retrieved an envelope from the coffee table. "Thanks," Dyson said, as he took the envelope. "Wouldn't I have gotten more?" "Yeah, but they were just Gameinformer magazines.

Dyson and Ariana were always gamers. They owned an Xbox 360, a PlayStation 2, and a Dreamcast. Yet, Dyson noticed a new console to their collection. A slim, white box with "Wii" printed with grey at the bottom.  
"What's that?" He said as he pointed towards it. "Oh. A year after you were admitted, Nintendo released the Wii." "Cool, I'd like to try it," he said while opening the envelope. "I'll show you how it works!" Ariana said excitedly.

She grabs the controller. "How are you supposed to play games with that dinky little thing?" "The Wii uses motion controls." "Motion controls?" "You'll see."  
She presses a button on the console, and a black screen with words appears on the tv. Then, she clicks a button on the controller, which causes a hand-shaped cursor to appear on the screen, which tracks where she points the controller to. "That's black magic. 100% black magic." Dyson replies jokingly. He unfolds the note within the envelope and reads it.

"Dear Mr. Dyson.

We have heard of your recent awakening from your coma, and we are celebrating a party from it. Please meet us at 875 Palace Road, the house with the red roof, at 7 PM. Coming is not required, yet if you do, do not bring along anyone else.

Sincerely, Drake."

Alongside the note is a photo of a house with a red roof. Dyson was slightly confused but thought it away. "Maybe they want to share a secret?" he thought. He put the note and photo back into the envelope, which he would set down on the coffee table. Then he'd turn his attention to Ariana, who was playing a game on the Wii.

Sometime later...

Dyson has arrived at the house. He rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a Druddigon opened the door. "Hello. I got a note saying to come here," said Dyson. "Ah, you must be Dyson." said the Druddigon. He was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of brown sweatpants. "Hello. I'm Drake, the one who sent the letter. Come in!". Dyson nodded and entered.

Immediately, he heard chatter in the other room. "I'll lead you to where everyone else is." Drake leads him down the hall, into the living room, where a Noivern wearing a purple gakuran, a Charmander wearing a brown/blue bandana, and a Grovyle wearing a Mega Rayqaza hoodie, sitting down and chatting with each other. "Dyson is here!" said Drake, which turned everyone's attention towards him. "Hey!" Dyson said, waving. Everyone greeted him, and Drake offered him a free seat.

"So, what happened, and how was it?" Asked the Grovyle. "Well, a drunkard decided to brake his car using mine. I can only remember a few seconds before I woke up." They talked for a few hours, talking about the crash, his hand, adjusting to life, and more. Dyson learned that the Noivern is named Conway, the Charmander is Cedric, and that the Grovyle is Lamar. He also kept noticing Drake looking at the floor, with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, Drake. are you alright?" said Dyson. Drake didn't reply. "...Drake?"  
"Oh, sorry. I was just spacing out." "But, you look worried, is something wrong?" "Oh no, I'm just thinking." "If there is something wrong, you can tell me." Drake sighed then looked at Dyson. "I guess I can't keep up this front forever. I-no, we have to tell you something. This party is meant to be a meeting." "Ok, so?" "The crash... was planned."

Dyson's mind went silent. "...What?" "The crash was planned. The hitman was hired to make it look like an accident." "B-but who would want me dead, and why?" "The man is an extremely wealthy businessman Mr. Karma. probably the most powerful man in the world. As for why we don't know. But we think he gets a sick kick out of it.

The Garchomp just stared, then burst out laughing. "...Why are you laughing?" Conway questioned. "Oh! What a beautifully crafted joke! You got me there for a second!" "He isn't joking," Lamar replied. "You have to be. No one would believe that story." "Well, if you aren't going to take us seriously, then leave. this was the whole point of coming here." Drake scolded. Taken aback, Dyson scoffed and left immediately. While walking back to his house, he thought "They seemed pretty serious. Maybe I should have listened more..."

Suddenly, he had heard a loud, yet short scream. He looked up to see a van in the driveway of his house, in which his sister was dragged into. "HEY!" he shouted. He ran to the van faster than he had ever run. The van sped out of the driveway, but Dyson had managed to grab onto the van. He lifted himself, but the door swung open, knocking him into the road. He looked up, nose bleeding, at the van speeding away. "Karma Foundation" was printed on the side.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
